I Can't Love You
by RinRin-Kun
Summary: Rin finally gets to date Shiemi, she finally asked him to date her. However it doesn't take long for Rin to decide that he likes Bon better. Bon, on the other hand, has a thing for Shiemi, and is completely straight. Will Rin get his man, or will he be
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **I Can't Love You.

**Fandom:** Ao No Exorcist – YAOI.

**Chapter: **1/?

**Pairing:** Bon x Rin

**Rating: **PG-13 for now

**Summary:** Rin finally gets to date Shiemi, she finally asked him to date her. However it doesn't take long for Rin to decide that he likes Bon better. Bon, on the other hand, has a thing for Shiemi, and is completely straight. Will Rin get his man, or will he be rejected and left with heartbreak?

* * *

><p>"Hey Bon, look. Shiemi finally asked Rin out." Shima stated all too calmly. Though Shima and Konekomaru had no idea that Bon had wanted Shiemi himself. The stripe haired male simply ignored his friends words and walked passed the fountain where Rin and Shiemi were. Shima looked towards Bon, but said nothing further on the subject.<p>

Rin's eyes met Shiemi's, and for a single moment, he wondered if he made a mistake by saying yes. Rin was no genius by any means, but didn't usually make a big enough mistake to actually hurt anyone. This time was very different, but he chose to ignore the feeling in his gut at the time.

As the days passed, the young demon found that the feeling wasn't going away anytime soon. Perhaps dating Shiemi was a mistake, but he wouldn't be able to fix it easily. Of course even Rin could understand that there was never an easy or pain-free way to break a girls heart, especially Shiemi's. She was such a gentle and caring girl. Surely she wouldn't let Rin go so easily, either. Sometimes her caring was borderlining stalker.

"S-Shiemi." Rin's voice was filled with hesitation, her large green eyes stared at him with pure innocence, and pink blush settled across her face. At first the constant blushing was adorable, but now it was just annoying. The way she looked at him made him feel horrible, and suddenly he couldn't say what he had spent all of last night trying to prepare. Instead, he leaned in to give her a gentle kiss, despite the fact that every bone in his body was screaming for him to stop and tell her the honest truth.

When lunch began, Rin found himself searching everywhere for his classmates, just to avoid Shiemi. Bon sat at a table by himself in the cafeteria, probably waiting for Shima and Konekomaru. Rin saw it as an opportunity as he slinked over with a sandwich and fruit milk. The other male watched him, sending daggers towards him with his eyes, but Rin didn't take notice as he made himself comfortable in his seat across from Bon.

"Okumura, get lost." Bon mumbled bitterly, staring at Rin as he ate his sandwich with no grace whatsoever. Deep blue eyes looked up from his food to catch brown eyes glaring at him. Blinking, he went to grab his fruit milk, which was snatched away before he had time to react.

"Hey!" Rin shouted, standing up attempting to reach over and get his milk back. Bon smirked and held it further away from Rin. "Give it back, jerk!" The name calling only fueled Bon's little sadistic fire. The demon's teeth ground together from irritation as he sat back down, remembering the no fighting rule, especially outside of their cram school.

"You'll get it back if you tell me why you're here." His tone was serious as he watched Rin's face for a reaction. The anger in his face had softened to something resembling that of guilt. Rolling his eyes, Bon placed the other's drink back down on the table, nudging it closer to him. The previously guilty expression had turned back into joy as he grabbed the milk, drinking it fast. "You're just like a child."

"Am not." He mumbled, the straw wedged between his teeth, causing his speech to be slightly muffled. "I don't like Shiemi that way." His tone was emotionless for once, which caught Bon's attention instantly. His eyes widened as he stared at the demon.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment:<strong>

• I LOVE Shiemi and Rin, as a general rule. However, a friend of mine had made me interested in the yaoi side of Ao No Exorcist. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and that it makes sense. I'll be putting up the second chapter in a short amount of time, so have some patience, if anybody reads it. XD

3


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **I Can't Love You.

**Fandom:** Ao No Exorcist – YAOI.

**Chapter: **2/?

**Pairing:** Bon x Rin

**Rating: **PG-13 for now

**Summary:** Rin finally gets to date Shiemi, she finally asked him to date her. However it doesn't take long for Rin to decide that he likes Bon better. Bon, on the other hand, has a thing for Shiemi, and is completely straight. Will Rin get his man, or will he be rejected and left with heartbreak?

"You, what?" For some reason, Bon found himself mad at Rin for that. "Then break up with her, idiot!" Attention turned in Rin's direction from people nearby, and the demon could feel him blushing from embarrassment. Bon noticed the blushing and sighed in frustration, first slamming into the table harshly, causing the demon to flinch very slightly.

Rin stood up and left the cafeteria. Surprisingly, Bon came chasing after him, pulling his arm back roughly, forcing the demon to get close, awkwardly close.

"Let go!" Rin's voice rose, the anger evident on his face. Much to Rin's chagrin, Bon ignored his shouts and struggles. The demon needed to relax.

"Come with me, we'll talk." Bon pulled him along none too gently, not caring about how awkward Rin felt. The situation only got worse when he was led to the dorm, the newer ones, which made his look terrible in comparison. For just a few small moments, being pulled around was okay, and perhaps even fascinating.

Bon released Rin's arm from his grip to unlock the door, and hold it open. Regardless of the sudden freedom, the demon didn't try to run away screaming. If Rin thought the outside of the dorms were nice, his mind was blown when he saw the inside. Although it wasn't the time to be appreciating something like that, his mind was blown. The striped-haired male tugged him inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Whoa!" Rin blinked and stared at the newer rooms, suddenly feeling curious as he began to look around. He sat on the edge of one of the beds, not sure if it was Bon's or Konekomaru's, but it didn't bother the other.

"Do you like someone else?" Bon asked, sitting at his desk. The demon thought for a moment, then shrugged, giving the other a bored look. "I'm serious, Okumura!" Even as his voice got louder, Rin's expression didn't change. Silence fell upon the room as Bon had stopped prodding at him for answers he wasn't going to get.

"Maybe it's 'cause she suffocates me." Rin mumbled, sighing softly as he leaned back on the bed some, using the palms of his hands for support. "I should spend more time with you, Shima and Konekomaru!" His eyes lit up with excitement from the idea, but Bon merely laughed at him. "What…?"

"I'll never waste my time with an idiot like you, Okumura." With those words, Rin had been kicked out of the dorm. Konekomaru and Shima were headed towards the dorm and caught sight of Rin sulking away. The two walked up to him, Shima stopping him by putting a hand on his shoulder. Rin stood still, but said nothing to them.

"Okumura?" Konekomaru's voice caused one of the demon's ears to twitch. "Were you just with Bon? Slight jealousy could be heard in the small one's voice. Turning around, Rin gave him a big smile.

"He wanted to talk, that's all!" Rin left the building eager to leave the situation behind. Cursing under his breath, the demon shoved his hands in his pants pockets. "Freak… he's the one who dragged me into his room." Somehow, Bon had always gotten under his skin with such ease, and Rin was getting sick of it.

Shima entered Bon's and Konekomaru's dorm to study, but had a lot of questions to ask him. Of course Bon calmly declined this, not wanting to open up about Okumura.

"Come on, Bon. Don't hold it in." Shima's voice was the usual helpful yet nagging sound it had always been, and Bon couldn't ignore it.

"That Okumura is gonna break her heart, Shima."

• Slowly easing our way into the story. Slow start indeed. Thanks for all the reviews, and here's a bit of feedback on a couple:

I'd rather not update on a certain day of the week, because if I do limit myself to that, I won't write as often, and lose interest, then there won't be any updates at all. I'm weird like that.

I'm really happy everybody is enjoying this.

I feel a little let down, like this chapter wasn't very in character, but it was kinda rushed and edited several times. Enjoy regardless, I promise the next one will be better. We will be entering the drama llama pack. xD


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I Can't Love You.  
>Fandom: Ao No Exorcist – YAOI.<br>Chapter: 3/?  
>Pairing: Bon x Rin<br>Rating: PG-13 for now  
>Summary: Rin finally gets to date Shiemi, she finally asked him to date her. However it doesn't take long for Rin to decide that he likes Bon better. Bon, on the other hand, has a thing for Shiemi, and is completely straight. Will Rin get his man, or will he be rejected and left with heartbreak?<p>

* * *

><p>"Rin!" Shiemi's cheerful voice called as he entered the classroom, earning a dirty look from Bon, nothing out of the ordinary. Rin took a seat beside Shiemi and flashed her a big smile, she blushed and looked ahead as Yukio walked in. His face held a serious expression as he greeted the class. It would've been an average morning if Bon hadn't been continuously glaring at the back of Rin's head. He could feel it and didn't even have to look, and he had to admit, it made him a little nervous. He wasn't scared of Bon, but even the demon knew his gaze held power.<p>

The class flew by as though it was nothing, and Rin still wouldn't look at Bon even as he left. With a sigh, the demon collected his books to leave, but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Yukio.

"Hm?" Rin looked puzzled and Yukio gave him the usual soft smile. "Shiemi's waiting." The small blonde girl stood outside the door patiently.

"Nii-san, she can wait." Yukio sat Rin down and stared at him with concern. "Ryuji told me everything…" Rin's eyes widened. "That's not a mistake you can afford to make. Be honest with her." Of course Yukio was right, but it's not as though Rin didn't know and understand the predicament he was in.

"Y-Yukio…" His brother smiled and tapped the demon's nose teasingly.

"You'll figure things out, nii-san." With those words, he left.

* * *

><p>Shiemi stood outside the room, letting a soft sigh out. Rin wasn't acting like his usual goofy self and she was beginning to worry. She didn't know what to say to him, or how she would say it for that matter. Her bright green eyes were fixated on the ground until she heard footsteps getting closer.<p>

Bon walked right up to her and held a stern facial expression. Not a moment later a second pair of footsteps echoed through the large halls, this time from behind her.

"Why are you here?" The annoyance clear in his voice. The other boy stared at him in silence. As he stared, Rin made it a point to pull the tiny blonde girl closer, causing her face to heat. The stripe-haired male visibly tensed before grabbing the collar of Rin's shirt, pushing him against the wall harshly. "What's your damn problem?" Despite the shouting, Rin didn't get an answer to his question. Bon's body pressed onto the demon's, causing his cheeks to turn a faint pink colour.

"You're my problem, Okumura! Just break her heart already!" The sound of Bon's knuckles crashing with Rin's cheek was disturbingly loud as Shiemi flinched, panic flooding across her face. A grunt escaped Rin's throat, his eyes wide with surprise. He couldn't have seen that punch coming, but anger filled his body as he stared at the other male. Forgetting about his demon strength, his own fist balled, and drove into Bon's gut. The stripe-haired male doubled over immediately, the air forced out of his body as he collapsed.

Seconds flew by before Rin could fully grasp what he had just done. He crouched down towards the now injured boy and panic spread across his face. Shiemi looked just about as shocked as he was, and she was rendered useless by it. Rin gently shook Bon's shoulder, a small groan escaping him.

"Bon!" The demon shouted, looking up at Shiemi. "G-Go get Yukio!" She stood still for a moment before running off down the hallway. A hand grabbed at his wrist, scaring him some as he turned his attention back to his classmate.

"I-Idiot…" Bon mumbled, glaring even through the agony he faced in his stomach. "You're gonna get an ass kicking from your brother now." Rin brushed his words off without a care, because at the moment, Bon's health was his only care. "Take me to my dorm… before he gets here." The idea was a little risky, and perhaps even sneaky for them, but it made sense. Rin wasn't about to get his ass kicked for this kind of a situation anyways.

Standing up, the demon helped Bon up as well, slinging his arm over his shoulder. Wincing, Bon made himself as physically comfortable as he could. The teen was in a lot of pain, but he wanted to brave it, for some strange reason, to avoid the other getting a massive punishment. Behaviour like that wasn't tolerated well in True Cross Academy, and even Bon knew what would happen if word got around.

* * *

><p>Not long after the two had made their way out of the cram school and to the dorms, Shiemi returned with a frustrated Yukio by her side. She looked around for them, blinking her big green eyes when they were obviously gone. Yukio gave her a strange look before a soft chuckle escaped him.<p>

"Shiemi-san, if you wanted more time with me, you could've asked." Shiemi's gaze fell to the floor as embarrassment washed over her face. "What was the big emergency?" Luckily, Shiemi hadn't said the exact situation; just that Yukio's help would be needed.

"S-Sorry, Yuki-chan!" The small blonde girl took off down the hallways, leaving the school altogether.

"Shiemi-san!" He shouted after her, letting out a small sigh. "Rin… What's taking you?"

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Rin asked as he sat Bon down on his bed, a pained sound being forced out of him.<p>

"Fine, just let me go." The demon did as he was told and let Bon go, sitting on the bed across from his with an apologetic look on his face. There were going to be many things in life that Rin couldn't help, and one of them was most certainly his temper. He'd never use his genes as an excuse, however.

The room fell awkwardly silent as the two stared at each other. Finally, Bon shifted so he was laying down, breathing out in relief at the feeling. His stomach hurt very much, and he truly was considering going to Yukio for help, but what could be done? Nothing was broken, just bruised.

"Okumura-kun…" His voice was soft, not harsh and angry, as it almost always seemed to be. This caught Rin off guard. "You're damn strong."

Rin laughed lightly at his words, appreciating the mixture of a complaint and a compliment all in one.

"Will you be alright on your own?" The demon couldn't stay forever, and probably should've been home already. Bon gave a slight nod and smirked.

"Why do you care so much?"

Rin's face heated at the question, but he didn't know why. Struggling for an answer, he rubbed the back of his neck, giving a slight shrug of the shoulders.

"You're my friend, Bon."

For a fleeting second, Bon looked disappointed, and not even he knew that kind of expression came over his face. The demon gave a wave before dashing out all too fast. Had Bon made him uncomfortable with such a question? He couldn't even figure out why he asked it in the first place, but he adored seeing the demon flustered. He wanted to see more of that.

* * *

><p>So that concludes chapter 3! I'm having a bit of a writer's block here… sorry it took so darned long to get up. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope it makes sense. If you don't like it, that's fine too. XD I don't want to disappoint my readers, but this is taking a strange turn. There will be some slight alterations, but don't worry, there's a few chapters to go~<p>

PS – Konekomaru will be so pissed at Bon and Rin. XD 3


End file.
